happytreefriendsfanonstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Petunia
Petunia is a blue skunk in the Happy Tree Friends series. Petunia is best friends with Giggles, and the two often play together in the series. For most of the internet series, she and Giggles had almost identical personalities. When the TV series came out, however, the creators gave her obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD) and she starts to panic and hyperventilate (complete with paper bag to breathe in) if things are untidy or messy.More specifically, she is a "neat freak" Her love interests are Handy and Mime. Trivia *She is one of the few characters that suffers from a certain disease or disorder. *She is the only character that has ever commited suicide as seen in Wishy Washy. *Despite being a skunk, her "fart" has ironically never been used. Admittedly, she does spray Disco Bear with something in Blind Date though it is most likely pepper spray/mace. **She "used" another's (Splendid) fart in Breaking Wind, causing a huge explosion. *People often mistake her for a "squirrel" because of her tail size. **Petunia's tail has shrunk significantly during the newer episodes. * She is always wearing an air freshener around her neck, takes five showers a day, and she is always trying to keep herself and her surroundings as clean as possible. These facts may hint that she suffers from Mysophobia, or a fear of germs/contamination. * Giggles and Petunia are waitresses at the Happy Tree Cafe. Giggles is seen working there in Concrete Solution and Petunia is seen working there in A Change of Heart. * She probably has Osmophobia or Olfactophobia because it is a fear of bad odors (smelly stuff). * She has a whole ton of cleaning products and even sanitary gear. * She is the first character to die a bloodless death as she was shocked to death. * Giggles and Petunia both dislike Disco Bear. Gallery Petunia And Giggles.png|Petunia and Giggles. Shellgame.png|Petunia and Giggles hunting for shells. HWH42.png|Petunia's OCD kicks in and starts to panic. Dirtypetunia.png|Petunia is a mess. LBE5_Petunia_and_Handy.png|Petunia and Handy on a date. LBE5 Petunia and Handy Confused.png S3E12 I Nub You Good idea.png Pee_pee_dance.png|Petunia has to go to the bathroom real bad. Glandtour.png Petunia.png Petunia_and_Cuddles.png LBE3_They_Are_Happy.png LBE3_Mime_Has_Something_For_Petunia.png Goddammit.png Cleaningthefloor.png CookingPetunia.jpg FB25.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 6.png Waitress Petunia.jpg HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 8.png HTF_Moments_-_Disco_Bear_eat_dinner_(TV_S01_E07.1)_9.png Blockkiss.png Heartbreak.png HTF_Moments_-_Disco_Bear_eat_dinner_(TV_S01_E07.1)_10.png S2E7 Lemonade Stand.png S2E7_A_Calm_Day.png ECL1.png ECL2.png ECL3.png ECL4.png S3E1_Petunia_and_Pop.png Chill_Kringle_Petunia.png Giggles_petunia_snow.png S3E13 I'll save yooou!.PNG.png S3E13 A Bit of a Pickle Dead Petunia and Lammy.png S3E13 Huh.PNG.png S3E17 Welcome 1.png S3E17 Welcome 2.png S3E17 Welcome 3.png S3E17 Playing.png S3E17 Lunch.png S3E17 What's with Flaky.png S3E17_Petunia.png S4E9_Nurse_Petunia.png|Petunia as a nurse S4E9_Petunia_and_Sniffles.png Petuniathrowingpapers.png Wingin_it_petunia_sodamachine.png Breakfast.png Whostoflame_petunia_burningtail.png Oddd.png Smilingonfireagain.png SA COOKIES.png SA_TEA.png|Petunia and Giggles having a tea party. SA zig.png Sa unexpected guest.png Sa giggles and petunia turn.png SA_Disco_Bear.png Sa_yawn.png S3E12_I_Nub_You_Petunia_at_bowling_2.png S1E2 Housewarming Petunia+Handy.PNG.png Wipe_24.jpg HIWTHI---petuniacleaningsomething.JPG.jpg|Petunia is always cleaning up messes. Giggles and Petunia being robbed.png|Somebody call 911! Home_is_Where_the_Hurt_is.png Nopeeking.png Nowpeek.png Home is where the hurt is.JPG.jpg HWH76.png Bardtyhsegfrd.png Shower.png Shower petunia.png|She loves taking a shower. S3E7 Leia vs ewok.png Gigglesandpeatuine.jpg IF63.png S3E9 Something Fishyclass.png S329_reading.png S3E12_I_Nub_You_Petunia_and_her_bird.png Happy-trails.png|Petunia had an accident. Next time, Petunia will wear a diaper. Greendog.png Eyedog.png Zayats_165.png Animation error much by htflover777-d4rusby.png Keepin 14.jpg Ca.jpg Petunia_on_a_stroll!.PNG.png HD1.png HD2.png Petunia_in_bed.png S4E6_Put_Your_Back_Into_It.png S4E6 Petunia & Giggles.png S4E6_PYB5.png S4E6 Petunia & Giggles 3.png S4E6_PYB_Petunia_and_Giggles.png|How many times did Giggles & Petunia sue Disco Bear for sexual harassment? Poor_Petunia_Z.png BD54.png Date_18.jpg Pitchin'_Impossible_Petunia_and_Lumpy.png Pi mole hears something.png Zayats 160.png S4E1 You're Kraken me up Beach.png S4E6 Petunia & Giggles 2.png Wipe 6.jpg IF136.png S4E6_PB_Giggles_and_Petunia.png AW4.png Lamp_shop.png AW5.png Wipe 18.jpg S4E1_Petunia_Sunbathing.PNG.png Whishywashy_petunia01.png S3E6_InAPod79.png S3E6_InAPod80.png RKr1.png JBC_Waiting.png Jlhjujhjn.png Oh_well.png Ghjhmbj.png Passingout.png S4E8_Camp12.png PetuniaWithOutFlower.jpg|Petunia with her flower off. WiWa10.png Petunia_teaser.PNG.png Ck_yikes_be_careful.png YTCS45.png HWH108.png Incomingskunk.png Stilldriving.png S3E12_I_Nub_You_Lost_Hands.png S3E13_Hi!_Welcome_to_Happy_Tree_Town!.png DunceZ_(1).png Hairrope.png Wishy_Washy.jpg Whishywashy_petunia03.png Screenshot_2019-10-21_at_5.02.39_PM.png petunia_princess_png_by_iluzy_dd7fn7k-fullview.png Links https://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Petunia Category:Skunks Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Mentally-Unstable Category:Good Characters Category:Characters with headwear Category:Rodents Category:Characters